Ten Little Indians
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: The deaths of our favorite characters, linked together by a morbid children's poem. Death-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Heya. I haven't written in a while, eh? Oh well. Here I am now. Let me clarify that this is NOT based on And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, m'k? M'k. Let's move on.

Disclaimer of DOOM- Furuba belongs to Takaya Natsuki. Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't try the thing with cyanide that Shigure uses in this chapter. I don't even know if it works.

XXX

"WHAT? Are you crazy? How do you know that will work?"

Shigure poured the cyanide he held in a container in his hand into a large glass of water.

"The internet said so," he replied to Kyo's exclamation, laughing a little.

Yuki silently facepalmed and retorted, "This is an accident waiting to happen, you know. What if an animal, like a squirrel or something, comes in and drinks it? Anyway, what's it supposed to do again?"

"It's supposed to get that crusty brown spot off the bottom of the cup."

"It still seems dangerous."

"Relax, it will be fine!"

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?"

Tohru walked into the kitchen, carrying a duffel bag and wearing a yellow dress. Since it was summer, Tohru thought it would be fun to rent a beach house for the weekend, using the money she earned from work. The rest were a little weary having Tohru be the only one to pay, but the deed was done already, and they couldn't bear to have her waste her money on them not going.

Yuki smiled and replied, "Yes, Miss Honda, we're ready. Come on, let's get in the car."

"Okay," she grinned back, "But what's that?" She added, noticing how the three were gathered around the cup of water on the counter.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

Everyone gathered their respective luggage and walked out the house, but not without Kyo commenting on how hot it was outside. Soon, they were in the car (with Shigure behind the wheel) and off toward the beach.

XXX

_Knock, knock._

…_._

_Knock, knock._

…

"…Hello?...Is anyone home?" Kagura said quietly as she slid open the door to the foursome's residence, happy for a semi-cool relief to the outside heat. Seeing the lights out and no one coming towards the door, she started to walk around the house in search of her red-headed crush.

"Kyo?...Kyo?...Kyo, my darling are you here?" She checked every room, ending with the kitchen.

"…I guess not! Oh, where did he run off to?" she dramatically wondered aloud, before noticing a note taped to the refrigerator.

_To whom it may concern, _(it read)

_Out for the weekend. Be back Monday._

_-Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo_

"Oh…" she whispered, wiping sweat of her brow. "Well, while I'm here, I might as get something to drink. It IS pretty hot outside."

She went over to the cupboard and got a cup, but put it back upon noticing a cup of water already on the counter.

"Well," she said aloud. "Looks like I've already been taken care of." She giggled and walked over to the counter. She picked up the cup and took a large gulp.

"Mmmm, very goo…EW!" She slammed the cup down upon noticing the crusty brown spot on the bottom.

"Gross!" she thought. "I need a fresh glass!" She hastily walked back to the cupboard and picked up another cup. She filled it with tap water, and brought the clear glass up to her lips.

But she never took a drink.

An overwhelming feeling of choking overcame her. She dropped the glass she was holding, and it fell to the floor, shattering in a thousand pieces, a few of them jumping up and cutting her legs. She didn't notice.

She dropped to her knees, desperately searching for a wonderful breath of air that will never come. Slowly, as her already blue face turned purple, she felt herself slip into unconsciousness, forcing her to fight harder for her life. Alas, the overwhelming darkness and loss of breath joined forces to become stronger than her will to live, and finally, Kagura dropped to the ground, losing the battle.

Kagura died on a Friday in the three Sohma's and one Honda's home, not to be discovered until the following Monday by the said Sohmas and Honda.

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine._

_One choked his little self and then they were nine._

XXX

So…What did you think? I'm not so confident about this, so please review and tell me your opinion! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmmm…well it seems that one or two people thought I killed Kagura off first because I hated her. Well, no, that's not true. I honestly am not the biggest fan of her, but I don't hate her. She was simply most appropriate for the situation. Anyway, sorry for my two-week long absence. I had band camp, which consumed ALL my time. Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Oh, and a warning- Shigure might come off as emo in this chapter, but it's justified, given the circumstances.

XXX

You could hear a pin drop the first few seconds the group walked through the door.

"Oh….my…" Kyo started off, but was interrupted by the scream emitted through Tohru's mouth.

"AHHH! KAGURA!" The situation had finally sunk in as she ran to the limp corpse in their kitchen, desperately checking for a pulse.

"Come on, where's your pulse? You just…have to be…." She broke down in tears.

Another few seconds went by, filled only with the sounds of sobbing.

Finally, someone snapped out their shocked silence. "Come on, we have to think of what could have killed her!" Shigure said, uncharacteristically urgent.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki spat out, being the second Sohma to snap out of it. "She saw the glass of water on the counter, drank it, and choked to death!"

Kyo's shock, by this time, had turned into rage. Sure, there were times when he'd wish Kagura would go away forever, but he didn't want her to DIE! "Shigure! You idiot! I knew putting freaking CIANIDE in water wouldn't work, and you did it anyway! Now, look what's happened!"

Shigure, for once, was silent.

Tohru, whose sobs by now had quieted into silent tears, got up from her kneeling position, walked over Kyo, shoes crushing the broken glass under their feet, and placed a hand on his chest.

"…No, Kyo, don't say that. It's…it's not his fault…He didn't make Kagura drink the cyanide…" Kyo, upon feeling Tohru's warm touch on his chest, started to cool down.

"…No…Kyo's right." Shigure half-whispered.

"But..but..."

"I'll be in my room…"

_Slam._

XXX

Shigure spent the rest of the day in his bedroom, not even going out to eat. He…he just killed someone. A young lady, to make it worse. Sure, he wasn't there to tell her not to drink the glass, but why the heck did he put cyanide in a glass of water anyway? To get a crusty spot off the glass? Why, he bets a bit of elbow grease could get that off! Kagura, poor, innocent Kagura, died because of his laziness! Well, maybe, he was thinking, it wouldn't be first- degree murder, per se, but manslaughter, at least!

He didn't think of the technicalities. In fact, he didn't even think of the fact that it actually wasn't his fault and that he was legally and figuratively off the hook.

He caused the cause of a girl's death, and for that, he will never forgive himself.

Nobody but him knows the true reason why he killed himself that day, late Monday night in his, cousin's, and his friend's home, swallowing an overdose of sleeping pills, then falling into slumber, dying in his sleep. Some say that he couldn't live with the overbearing guilt suddenly forced upon him, while others say that he wanted to personally apologize to Kagura.

The real reason? He felt he didn't deserve to live.

_Nine little Indians sat up very late_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight_

_XXX_

Well, there it is. A bit short, but whatever. Please leave a review. Have a great day!


End file.
